MOR3 L1K3 Y4WNR1NGS
by unusualAnatomy
Summary: Terezi and Karkat get comfortable in their new hive.


The last cardboard box made a satisfying thud as it hit the floor. Karkat was frowning and staring behind him out the door. He scuffed his shoe against the floor and then looked up at me, his mouth in a set frown but his eyes hopeful.

"You look conflicted."

"I guess I'm a bit homesick... I just wonder how crabdad's doing by himself and I miss my old hive. But at the same time I'm really fucking happy to be here, too. I can't believe it actually… It's actually happened." He looked down and shuffled over, and I wrapped him in a hug, my head on his shoulder as I inhaled his intoxicating cherry and pepper scent. I giggled a bit.

"I can't quite believe it either. That… we live here now. Together! I can't wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For our life together, dummy!" I laughed again, squeezing him and then drawing back to get a better sniff at his face. I didn't have the chance as Karkat leaned in and pressed his warm, slightly chapped lips against mine. My heart fluttered a bit and I felt peaceful and warm in his grey arms. We didn't separate for some time, pressed together with my back against the wall. It seemed he needed the reassurance, so I hugged and kissed him for as long as he wanted. When he finally drew away from our warm embrace, I stroked his inky black hair and grinned.

"You should take your shit into the library and put it away. I can't believe the amount of stupid romance novels you have!"

"They're all fucking beautiful portraits of the drama of romance and if you actually READ one like I told you to you'd love it!"

"Blind."

"Yeah, I know. How about I wrap you up in a big fucking swaddle blanket and croon it through my protein chute like your doting unhatched lusus."

"Oh, SWOOOOON." I flutter my hands and fall back on the wall dramatically before breaking into more giggles. Karkat rolled his eyes and dropped on his knees, digging around in his box and pulling out one of the books, pressing it into my unwilling hands.

"Just fucking read it. I know you can smell the words, your room is littered with law books."

"Fiiiiiine! But later, okay?" I shoved the book back in his hands to his angry protest and strutted away. "Shelve those and then get upstairs. There's one more thing we need to do before this is really our home."

"It already feels like it, but fine, I'll get cracking. This better be good."

I smiled my 'trademark shit-eating grin', as Karkat calls it, accompanied by a wink. "Oh, it will be." I sensed him giving me a surprised look with a whiff of suspicion behind it, but before he could say anything I was already up the stairs.

I knew I didn't have a whole lot of time, so I made it quick. Stripping down in the middle of our new respiteblock, I kicked my clothes into the closet and pulled a special outfit from the bottom of my dresser drawer. A pair of lacy underwear and a bra in bright red and teal. They were new- Kanaya helped me pick them out for this very occasion, in fact. Indulgently, I pressed the colorful cloth against my nose for a moment to inhale the bright fruity scent and the whiff of sea breeze I got from them. I brought myself back to focus after a moment of island-scented reverie. Slipping on the scant articles of clothing, I ran my fingers through my hair and drew in a deep breath. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking in long sniffs of iron grey, sea breeze and blue raspberries, admiring my curves and long legs. I know Karkat loves my body, but I felt a bit silly in just this. I started to turn to get one of his shirts and pull it on when I head the door open.

"Wow. Oh wow. Okay. Fuck."

I stood, frozen. "Uhh…"

"Terezi."

I spun around and stared at him before realizing I was supposed to be seducing him. Of course we've had sex before, but this was going to be different. We were starting a new life together in a new hive, really truly living together and not just staying over at each other's place. I smiled softly and walked over, on my toes with anxiety, but my face inscrutable. I rested my elbows on his shoulders, leaning in to brush my lips against his.

"You were quick."

"What… is this?"

"I wanted to…"

"Fuck?"

I frowned at this quiet exchange, disappointed that he didn't quite get what this meant, but happy to know my scant outfit was working. I could hear a heat rising in his voice.

"It's supposed to be special, dummy."

He stood there for a second before exhaling in relief, bringing one hand up to stroke my hair, the tips of his fingers trailing against my cheek. I placed my hand over his and leaned against it, breathing softly and looking sightlessly up at him.

"Oh, Terezi. Terezi. Thank you… I…" He seemed to be lost for words and instead just kissed me quickly, his yellow eyes soft and wide in amazement. "You're so beautiful. Look at you. Fuck."

"I know." I winked at him flirtatiously and pulled him in, kissing him again, my bare skin pressed against his chest. Karkat placed his hand on my bare skinned hip, grinding against me slightly. I could feel heat in his jeans and returned the movement, earning a soft purr from him.

I could feel my matesprit's warm hands on me as we mashed our lips together and tangled tongues, bodies flush together and passion growing by the moment. Slowly, we were moving backwards, feet stepping in synchronization towards the bed. I bit his lip, drawing candy red blood and eliciting a whine from him. I drew back and stroked his jawline, placing another sweet kiss on his lips as my hand moved up to fondle his horns. Karkat started to purr as my fingers polished the the nubby lumps of bone. His hands wandered my body, tracing little lines on my sensitive skin with his claws. He traced my collarbone, trailed over my breasts. Stroked my curved sides and ran his claws along the edge of those tempting, colorful little panties. I moaned softly, closing my eyes halfway as I felt his deft fingers grab my ass and squeeze it, massaging my round bottom.

In a sudden movement I pushed him backwards, and he tumbled onto the bed, quickly sitting up. Somehow his shirt had come off in those close moments of heated passion, and I missed the contact of his skin against mine. Looking down on my chubby little Karkat, shorter and wider than me but fiercer than I could probably ever be. My heart rate was raised and I could feel my teal blood pumping through my body. Karkat stared up at me as I streched myself, arching my back and lifting my arms above my head.

"FUCK..."

I grinned as I heard the expletive, noticing a significant bulge in his pants now. He trembled softly as he watched me stalk to the edge of the bed, and he took my hand, kissing my fingertips. I giggled and blushed coyly as he kissed the length of my arm, gradually pulling me on the bed with him until I was straddling his hips and we were making out again. His breathing was haggard and warm as I reached down to undo his jeans, pushing them down to release his bulge. The bright red appendage, moist and thick and writhing slightly, begged for attention. His hands wandered over my body, again and again going to fondle my ample ass, causing me to groan each and every time. He slid his hands down my thighs, teasing the sensitive skin on the insides. I moaned softly into his mouth as his fingers dipped in to my panties, running along the moist entrance to my nook and encouraging my bulge to slide out as well. I ground against his hand as he worked a single finger into my tight entrance. I buried my head into his neck, inhaling my matesprit's scent eagrly. My arms wrapped around Karkat, I nibbled and sucked on his neck, hearing him growl deep in his chest as his fingers slid in and out of my nook.

"Talk to me... Karkat!" I gasped as he suddenly hooked his fingers, applying pressure to exactly the right place inside me. My shoulders trembled softly with pleasure as he growled into my ear, at first soft and tender, but his words wandering towards the absolutely obscene as I reached down and started to trail my fingers along his sensitive bulge.

"Terezi... I need to... Oh gog damnit that's good... wait." Karkat moaned underneath me, his member splayed in my hand, wiggling in between my fingers and holding onto my hand. I was able to bring my fingers up to my lips as I sat up, still straddling him. Karkat was struck dumb for a moment, watching me lick the candy red fluid from my fingers with gusto. All I could taste was cherries and it tinted everything I saw with a shade of red. Finally regaining his senses, his hands were on me, sliding down the tight little affair hanging off of my hips. His cheeks were flushed red as he watched me take off my bra, and now I was just as bare as he was.

Karkat sat up, running his claws down my spine, giving me shivers. Our bulges came to life at such close contact, wrapped around each other and writhing slowly, genetic material seeping out. Karkat's bulge was wrapped tight around mine, undulating softly and rubbing up against my wet nook. I looked down at Karkat's messy hair, and gasped as he took one of my supple, round breasts into his hands and started to suck on my nipple. I could feel it perk up instantly under his touch, and the way he sucked and nibbled and kissed it sent shivers up my spine. I reached down, one hand on his head, rubbing his nubby horns. The other wandered down to our bulges, stroking them and massaging them with small and gentle touches.

My mind was getting hazy and it was hard to keep my thoughts together, but the soft sounds of Karkat's haggard breath and his moans as he ground against me, pulling my body close to his as he kissed my chest and played with my breasts, touching them softly and then roughly; it was all driving me onward. I know what I wanted. Karkat seemed to know, too. He looked up at me, panting softly with his hair even more disheveled than normal and his cheeks red with cherry blush. I must have had a similar teal hue over my cheeks as I leaned down and kissed him passionately again, entangling my hands in his hair.

"Oh my gog, Terezi"

"I want you right. Now"

"You have me. Anytime."

"Inside me"

"All of me"

"Yeah I want both. Both."

"But do you need me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes you dumb stupid idiot"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Please stop just give it to me. Karkat. Please."

It seemed that every time I tried to stay on top and calm, I got lost in the haze of pleasure. His tongue and lips against mine is a sensory overload, keeping my mind's eye basically bursting with fireworks of color. Karkat pulled away from me, laying back for a second. I went down with him, hands on either side of his head and my face so close to his that my hair made a curtain around us. I felt his hand detangling my desperate groping bulge from his own. Resting for a second, I inhaled the scene around me- iron and pepper grey skin, licorice hair, and his eyes, mostly sunshine yellow with hints of his cherry candy red coming in. The color of his eyes was starting to worry Karkat, because he could be culled. It worried me, too. I never wanted to lose him like that. I hugged Karkat tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Karkat..."

"Yes?" His voice was rough and low with a growl, and I could feel his bulge's curious tip exploring the very entrance of my nook. I was trembling slightly with anticipation.

"I love you. So much. I never want to live without you." Karkat smiled wide and closed his eyes, blinking back a few red tears, all except for one. I kissed his cheek, removing the red tear. "You'll always be my favorite flavor."

"Yeah, teal's really pretty..." My volcanic troll lover hugged me back just as tightly as I embraced him, burying his head in my neck. I felt and heard him mumble against my skin. "I love you too, Terezi."

I sighed, simply holding him for a moment, the forceful instinctual passion of the last moment pushed aside. A bit cooled down, I pet his hair. "Come on Karkles. Let's do this."

He started to grind against me, the length of his thick bulge rubbing against the entrance to my nook and his lips kissing and suckling on my neck. I felt his teeth against my skin, pulling it and sucking on it. The pain on the side of my neck was exquisite, but even better was the bumpy shock of pleasure that hit me as his nubbly-textured bulge worked its way inside me, writing slowly. He was becoming familiar with my insides all over again and I just could not suppress an ecstatic, choked moan as Karkat marked me and made love to me. I was his. I would always be his. This new hive, and this night were only the start of what I had all intentions of being a long and happy life together.

My claws dug into his shoulders as I straddled him and moved my hips against his, feeling the thick, writhing mass of his bulge inside me. I whined softly as Karkat took my bulge in one of his hands and started stroking it, teal and red genetic material mixing on our thighs and bellies. I shuddered hard as he bit me again, growling deep in his chest and picking up the pace. Karkat may like to start out soft and romantic, but he gets caught up even more than I do. Every time he thrust into me, bulge writhing and prodding all the right spots inside me, I couldn't help but moan, my entire body bouncing a bit with the shock of his hips snapping against mine.

"Come here..." I grabbed wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him away from my neck, peppered with deliciously painful bruises and bitemarks. He stared at me, eyes locked on mine and I attacked him. I nipped his lips and he opened easily to me, our heads twisted to allow for a deeper kiss. My hands ran down his chest and trailed across his sensitive nips, which I know he likes. I could feel the pulse of his heartbeat as we moved together.

I could feel myself starting to get close as Karkat and I both kept grinding; hearts pounding and heat all over us, his bulge practically thrashing around in my nook. I was at his neck now, biting his throat and sucking at his skin, leaving him just as marked as I was. His claws dug into my back among many scratches left there, but I had marked him up more. Karkat was bleeding bright cherry red from several places, but didn't notice much. I did. I lapped up his blood and kissed the small wounds I had made, every moment holding on tighter as the angry snapping of his hips grew erratic and his grunts and moans turned into something more animal. I was almost there myself, my body tightening up, tensing and the pressure started to build in my gut like a hot, coiled spring.

I felt him shudder heard and heard him scream a long string of expletives too foul to repeat. His face was twisted up and I bowed against him as he forced himself in and out of me two more times, each time with all of his force. It was exactly what I needed. He had exploded a load of hot and sticky read mess inside just a second ago, and it was still coming when I reached orgasm as well. My nook tightened up and my bulge was pressed with delicious pressure between the two of us and I felt a blank white wave of pleasure hit me. I wasn't thinking, I was just riding out this incredible feeling overwhelming me. In that absence of thought, I could feel something else. Love. My body seemed to pulse with it to the rhythm of my own racing heart.

It probably would have been best if we had a bucket, because the blankets were absolutely soaked with genetic material of a certin muddy purple color. We lay there, panting and whining softly for a few minutes. I kept kissing my favorite red-blooded troll on his eyelids, forehead, lips. Sweet, fluttering butterfly kisses. Karkat purred softly and slowly rubbed my back, both of our faces sleepy and heavy with content.

I didn't want to, but I got off of him and dragged him up as well, leading him to the shower. Karkat made sure he had cleaned up the mess he made between my thighs before he let me wash him in that hot and steamy abulation trap. Satisfied and sqeaky clean, we decided to adjourn to our couch instead, stretching out with thick blankets to protect from the hard Alternian winter's cold. Karkat put on a romcom to watch, but neither of us really apid attention. He we smaller than me but insisted on being the big spoon, and so I fell asleep in his arms, his nose buried in my hair. Just before we drifted off, I turned my head around and brushed my lips against his one more time, taking a deep wiff of his scent. He smiled just a little bit and gripped my middle tighter, mumering softly into my hair. I smiled with a quiet feeling of amazement.

"I love you too, Karkat."


End file.
